Field
The described technology generally relates to a flat panel display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Examples of flat panel display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays electrophoretic displays, plasma displays, electrowetting displays, MEMS displays, and the like.
OLED displays have recently attracted attention due to their favorable characteristics related to self-emission. Due to their self-emissive properties, OLED displays do not require a separate light source in contrast to LCDs, and as a result, it is possible to reduce the thickness and weight thereof. Additional characteristics of OLED displays include low power consumption, high luminance, and fast response speeds.